1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to paddleboards, and more particular to paddleboard accessories that attach a paddle to the paddleboard enabling the paddleboard and paddle to be manually carried as a single unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paddleboards are made up of composite materials consisting of a core, usually of foam or wood, wrapped in fiberglass or carbon cloth and mixed with resins which hardens the surface and strengthens the board. Paddleboards are sufficiently rigid to support a user standing up and using an elongated paddle to propel the paddleboard in the water or support a user lying horizontally in a prone position on the paddleboard and using his or her both arms to propel the paddleboard in the water. During use, the user may change riding positions. A common problem is where to temporarily store the paddle in a convenient location that does not interfere with use of the paddleboard.
What is needed is a paddleboard with a paddle carrying system that enables the paddle to be temporarily stored inside the paddleboard allowing the user to comfortably lay horizontally over the top surface of the paddleboard or stand or kneel upright on the paddleboard. When laying horizontally on the paddleboard, the user may use his or her arms to propel the paddleboard in the water. When standing or kneeling, the user may use the paddle to propel the paddleboard in the water.
Paddleboards are often 8 to 12 feet in length and awkward to carry on land. Depending of the size of the paddleboard and the size of the user, paddleboards are usually vertically aligned on one edge and transported horizontally under one arm with one hand extended under the lower edge of the paddleboard. If the user's arms are too short and the user is unable to grip the lower edge of the paddleboard with one hand, the user must extend his or her arm over the paddleboard and tightly squeeze the paddleboard against the sides of the body. Both carrying methods are difficult when carrying a paddle.
What is also needed is a paddleboard and a paddle carrying system that enables the paddleboard and the paddle to be easily transported on one edge and as a single unit.